


格朗泰尔脚趾很痛

by Realdian



Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: “不，我在想我该穿什么去今年的舞会。”
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613092
Kudos: 6





	格朗泰尔脚趾很痛

**Author's Note:**

> -掉河里系列 谈上恋爱了  
> -卡文秃头 摸鱼抒怀 ooc   
> -喜闻乐见的“没梗了就拉他们出来跳个舞”

格朗泰尔的坏习惯：洗完澡不擦干水就走出淋浴间。  
安灼拉在他的草稿纸上这样写，第二天旁边就多了一句话，以潇洒字体写成，教授看了怕不是又得批一个D。  
安灼拉的坏习惯：喜欢湿淋淋的格朗泰尔。

那天格朗泰尔再次任由头发里的水滴沾染地毯时，安灼拉罕见地没有扯过一块毛巾来包住他整个头直到格朗泰尔窒息，他正端坐在打开的衣柜前，像对待一个议题那样认真地打量着他挂着的，叠好的，熨烫整齐的所有衣物。  
“你终于打算穿古费送你的那件皮衣了？我们一致认为你穿起来可会是相当的好看……”  
“水。”安灼拉仅仅用语言提醒了他，眼睛仍然不离单薄的桃木衣柜。  
“你再怎么盯下去，它也不会长出一扇门来的，那是童话故事。”格朗泰尔把头埋到浴巾里，说话声变得闷闷的。  
“不，我在想我该穿什么去今年的舞会。”  
安灼拉好像刚刚宣布了他要去竞选总统。  
“你从来不去参加的，所以大家都不提名你当国王！”  
“但是你每次都会去。”  
“我！”格朗泰尔念叨着，他去舞会上干什么呢，没人请他跳舞，没人选他做国王，他带个装了酒精饮料的可乐杯，同朋友们赌今年的女王会是谁，赌了爱潘妮的那次他可是那全部积蓄和尊严出去给她拉票，最后俩人平分一通，他始终觉得自己做了亏本买卖。虽然他从不缺席集体欢乐的场景，却从未为自己上心过，也不需要思考“打领带还是领结”这种愚蠢问题。安灼拉却在用他的聪明脑瓜想这种愚蠢问题，是不是为了他——格朗泰尔要偷偷高兴上一阵。  
“而且今年我提名国王了，我怀疑是巴阿雷搞的鬼，先前好像听他说过这件事，再加上他的号召力……”  
安灼拉对“我领导的究竟是一个在日常生活中有多幼稚的社团”这个问题完全没概念，格朗泰尔拿塞肉鲤鱼起誓，他绝对不会出卖自己的朋友，况且那可是所有成员都参加的一件大事，光是瞒住安灼拉就让他忙得没时间写哲学课论文，罚留校劳动一周。那一周他在愤怒地擦洗五楼的走廊时（上面是一个地面口香糖艺术馆），安灼拉正在愤怒地帮他抄写哲学课的笔记，ABC之友们——包括公白飞，当然包括公白飞——正跑到各个教室拉票，在校门口宣传这位阿波罗。（“这是门看人缘的活，”上届国王古费拉克充满自信，“所以对安灼拉来说，这始终是件难事，幸好他有我们！”）  
“要是最终当选了，你是要和女王跳舞的，我们是个遵循传统的学校。”格朗泰尔几乎憋不住笑，躺到床上，拿被子把自己裹成一团，只留脑袋在外面，“你会跳舞吗？”对方没有直接回答他，只是站起身来，摆出了一个邀请的动作，接着是微笑，然后手轻轻搭上了想象中舞伴的腰。  
“我会跳舞的，我小时候学过，只不过——”他开始旋转起来，平稳迈步，牵引着影子在屋内起舞，“要是一紧张，我就会出错。”他停止了动作，叹了口气。  
“也许我还是不去的好，踩到全年级最受欢迎女生的脚听起来就很糟。”  
格朗泰尔听见这句话，一翻身从床上起来，湿毛巾扔到地上，他抓住安灼拉的手，将它放到他的腰上。  
“我来陪你跳吧。”

安灼拉从不——基本上不——撒谎，格朗泰尔能感到他的手传来轻微的颤动，步子也没之前清楚，他的脚追逐着格朗泰尔的脚趾，就像猎狗追逐腊肠，更糟的是，他还穿着球鞋，而格朗泰尔光着脚。  
“我建议你那天别穿皮鞋，最好别穿鞋去。”  
“又不是化妆舞会。”安灼拉把鞋脱了，带着歉意轻轻按了按格朗泰尔的脚。他从前参加过舞会，也跳了舞，只是没人知道他跳得好，紧张只是无稽之谈，这种情绪是在面对格朗泰尔，面对他那双眼睛时猛然出现的，他的手搭在格朗泰尔的腰上，他知道那里有一小块纹身，美丽的疤痕；另一只手握住他的手，他的虎口边上有两颗痣，然后是有些突出的骨节和修剪整齐，但有些短的指甲。安灼拉好像全明白他下一步会是什么动作，手指会如何摩擦，脸上会出现什么样的表情，他专心于这些小事，因此乱了自己的舞步。  
“接下来，你应该转两圈。”  
“这也要跳吗？这个步骤你不会踩到任何人的，除非女孩的高跟踩到你的光脚上，你绝对会忍不住喊出来的。”格朗泰尔还是遵从了指令，他上星期就该去剪头发了，但是留校劳动锁住了他，而且艺术家是很忙的。水珠继续从他的发梢落到地上，安灼拉盯着地毯渐渐洇出一圈深色，又是美丽的痕迹。转完圈后格朗泰尔呆在原地，微微喘着气——这是一支挺快的曲子。  
“你应该用双臂环抱住我。”他说，学着安灼拉之前的语气，很快他就为着安灼拉僵硬的动作哈哈大笑，“你最重要的部分却做不好！”  
“那我们继续跳。”  
路灯亮了。

“他们真的很努力了，你大概惹太多人不开心了，以你的做派，这可真是奇迹。”格朗泰尔拍拍安灼拉的肩，“别难过。”  
“古费拉克理应蝉联的，他讨人喜欢，舞又跳得好。”  
“你跳的也不错。”  
“只有你看到过，你当然想怎么说就怎么说。”  
“我可是白被踩了那么多次！”  
至少，他们解决了一个愚蠢问题，安灼拉既没有打领带也没有打领结，他穿着平时的衣服来的舞会，并且只穿了袜子。  
格朗泰尔也一样。


End file.
